A life imprisonment
by O-Shnap
Summary: jing goes after the toy of ages and meets an old friend and a new enemy


Disclaimer: Seriously do I look like the guy who owns this. Okey Maybe, but seriously no. Gong, King, and Patite are mine and so is the Toy and Old Kingdom.

The light was filtered through the trees' canopy. Large grey stones, carved with unknown runes littered the sides of the cobble stone path. The two did not bother to decipher the messages, they knew what they needed and how they were going to get it. One was a boy. His dark hair spiked. His eyes focused. He was covered in black, save for the orange trench coat. His companion was a crow that perched itself on his shoulder.

"So Jing this-this place is?" The crow asked.

"The Old Kingdom," The boy answered, "It's not really called that. The original name can't be pronounced since it contains seventy-two letters."

"And what are we after?"

"Well, Kir, We are after the toy of ages," The Jing replied.

"A toy? Couldn't we just go to the store for that?" The crow said.

"Not really. You see a long time ago the king of the old kingdom died and the throne was left to his only son, who was six at the time. Many questioned his ability to reign, but luckily his first ruling was his wisest. He gathered all his greatest magicians, scientist, alchemist, artisans, and craftsmen. 'Build me a toy to rule a kingdom' he commanded and so they did. It was called the toy of ages. The knowledge of what it does has been gone for a long time but-"

"-But it should be very valuable. I see what yer say'n" Kir said.

Jing let out a small chuckle as he stopped in front of the massive stone wall that blocked his path. On the wall was a stone creature, a gaurdian perhapes. His face was covered with dozens of eyes and a wide mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Each of his four long thin arms ended with six slender fingers, all tiped with blade like claws. His frame was thin and boney. It pryed itself from the door and released a sound that mixed a purr and growl.

"What's this?" It said in a rustic voice as it drew closer to the two, Kir hid behind Jing's head, who seemed unphased by the stone monster. "Are you something delicious for me to eat?"

"No," Replied Jing, "We've come for the toy."

"Ha...Ha...Ha. What makes you believe that you can accomplish such a feat?"

"Just let us in, either we die getting the toy or we succed and leave....you win no matter what."

The monster let out a growl and slammed his hands to each side of Jing, who remained still. It's face came close to the two thieves and in a single swoop, it swallowed them whole. Darkness was all they could see.

"AHHH! Crap! We're dead! We're dead and nothing!" Kir paniced.

"Calm down," Jing said. Suddenly dozens torches lit to reveal that they were now in a large room. Stone pillars adornd with designs of a skeleton teddy bears were the most promanent objects in the room. Jing dusted himself off when he heard a loud laughter fill the room. The thief looked around to find the source of the noise.

"I'm flattered that the king of bandits is after my toy," A voice said.

"Up there Jing," Kir said and pointed up with his wing. Jing looked up and saw a man. He had Blonde hair that ended just below his ears, topped with a brown bowler hat. He wore a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a brown vest layered on top. He had suit pants of the same color and expensive shoes. He had on white gloves that rested on and ebony cane that had an Ivory handle. He had a menacing smile and glared at Jing with his blue eyes, which hid behind a pair of spectacles.

Beside him were two figures. One was a hulking mass of muscle. Spikes pireced his skin, each ending in various lengths of chain. A device wrapped around his neck with four prongs that lift the skin of his lips, revealing his teeth. His eyes were beeds that looked at Jing in slight bewilderment. His only clothes were rags the mimiced a pair of pants. The second figure was a young albino girl dressed in a gothic maid outfit. Her long light hair was in two pony tails each were seperated from the rest of her hair by a red and black checkerboard designed orb, Her face showed no emotion and her attention was off somewhere else.

"Who are you?" Asked the bandit.

"Me?" The bowler hat man asked in a mocking shock, "I'm the heir of the old kingdom. You may call me King. I've come with my three companions for that which is rightfully mine."

"You mean the Toy?" Kir wondered aloud.

"Percisely. Since I was a child my mother told me of the toy that if questioned will always give you the correct answer."

Jing's interest was peeked. An object like that would be very useful to the bandit.

"You said three," Jing pointed out, "But I only see two."

Suddenly a third accomplise revealed herself from behind the large person. Jing finally took notice and realized who it was. Actually he was quite surprised, but didn't show it.

"Hello Jing," She greeted.

"Good to see you again, Rose," Jing replied. It had been sometime since he last saw her in Blue Hawaii but she was still as good looking as when they last met.

"Now that we've all met, let me give you a proposition." King said, "Your skill and my knowledge of this old temple we can easily avoid the traps and retrive the toy."

"Traps?" Jing said, "you mean like this one."

He took one step forward and the tile he stood on sunk slightly, the skelaton bears statues shook and rumbled then the inanimate scupltures came to life. The jaws were wide open and their wrist twisted, making their hands deadly weapons. They gathered and chraged at Jing. He drew his blade and quickly took out three in a single swipe. A large portion of them went after king's group, climbing the pillars to reach their slightly elavated position.

"See ya later!" Jing shouted as he took out four more bears and jumped into a nearby shaft.

"Gee, Jing wasn't that a little harsh?" Kir asked, "I mean, what about Rose?"

"She can take care of herself," The bandit replied with full confidence as he ran down a hall, "and if she gets into trouble; I'll just have to save her."

He continued down the path until he screeched to a stop only inches from a ledge that was once a bridge. He looked up and aimed his arm towards the opposing wall. The blade shot out and was attached by a chain. The chain retracted and dragged Jing to the other side. He landed on his feet and took off. He reached a large room that had a large center pillar emerging from a black abyss and an eerie green glow that seemed to come from everywhere. Large stone tiles floated around the monolith and at the top of it shone a light, emitting from a small origin and much brighter than the glow around it.

"Get the Toy and kill the kid!" A voice ordered. It was king who was on a lowwer platform.

"B-but-" Rose was interrupted.

"Just do it!" King shouted and tossed her on a near by floating tile. The large man jumped to another and soon came after Jing, The young girl riding on his back. Jing jumped to a higher platform just as the hulking man landed where the bandit previously was and left a small crater.

"Goong! Shmash little boy!" It shouted, "Goong kill little Boy!"

The hulking mass of a man took chase of the bandit king. Jing had reached a panel that spun and he ran towards another even when the platform was on it's side. He made his way to the center of the room and raced towards the toy, with Goong close behind. Of course Jing was close, so close that he could see it. It was a dimond shaped crystal with a small crystal ball floating a few centimeters above it.

"We must go faster if we wish to retrive the toy," the girl advised and Goong nodded. He jumped further and faster. Jing looked behind him and saw the two coming fast. He knew that Kir and himself would never reach the toy in time.

"Quick, kir! Get the toy!" The bandit orderd, "I'll take care of these two! "

"You got it pal!"

The bird flew off and the bandit turned to face the two. Goong landed on Jing's platform and began swinging his arms wildly at the bandit, who dodged them with ease. The bandit took out his blade and quickly shot it into the large man's arm. He grabbed his forearm in pain and let out a terrible scream. Jing drew the chain back and the dagger returned to it's master. Meanwhile Kir was nearing the Toy. He huffed and gasped with each flap of his wings. He reached for the object with his talon but his leg was grabbed by a slender hand. It was Rose.

"Not so fast, Bird boy," She stated, trying to be cool.

"Come on! I even stood up for you!" Kir said.

"Now! Grab the Toy!" King shouted from his position on the side lines.

Back with Jing, he continued his attack on Goong. Goong smashed the ground with his fist, creating a small crator, Jing jumped out of the way and landed on his fist and began to run up his arm. He jumped off, kicking the giant's face in the process, and gave a playful salute as he flew off. He landed next to the toy and now Rose, Kir, and Jing had a grip of it.

"Now are you going to let me have that?" Jing asked Rose playfully. Her face turned a bright red. She shook her head and gave a stern look towards Jing.

"No!" Rose replied, "I-i'm sorry but I can't"

"And why is that?" The king of bandits questioned, suddenly aloud explosion appeared to their right. The trio turned and saw the gothic girl holding a larg revolver like Bazooka, the barrel still smoking. The revolver turned and the trigger automatically locked, ready for another shot.

"You Dumb shit!" King ridiculed, "Watch where you shoot that thing, you might hit the toy."

"You see that," jing whispered," He doesn't even give a damn about you. Why don't you come onto a side that'll appriciate you more. One like....hmm....kinda like ours."

"You don't understand Jing," Rose said as she looked away. Another Explosion, only this one was closer and beneath them. The pillar began to crack and lean.

"You have to trust me," Jing held out his hand and Rose grabbed it, Jing then wrapped his arm around her. Kir clutched to the bandit's shoulder in one talon and the toy in another and Jing jumped down. Kir and Rose let out a loud scream as the thief brought out his knife and pierced the side of the Pillar. It screatch and wailed until it broke from his wrist and the three fell into the darkness. Rose blacked out and awoke just outside a cave. Kir was perched on a near by stone. Jing was at the entrance.

"Did you get the toy?" Rose didn't know why she asked that question. She just had a brush with death and she only cared for the toy, it didn't make much since to her either. Jing extended his hand out and a fine powder fell to the ground.

"It was destroid," Jing replied.

"Tell me," Jing spoke, not looking at her, "Why were you working for king?"

Rose looked down and was reluctant to tell him. "My father has gotten really sick. King promised he would pay for father's treatments and he would get better."

The girl didn't notice the boy, now staring her in the eye from a few inches. He took her hand and placed several gold pieces and small gems. She looked up at the bandit.

"This should take care of it," He said with a smile. He pulled back but Rose grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was short, sweet, and warm. The two seperated and Rose thanked him.

"Me Kir have to go now," He said as he made his way to the entrance," We'll distract King while you head home."

"Remember," She began and the thief stopped, "You still owe me a life imprisonment."

"You know I would never miss that," He said then dashed out of the cave and out of sight.

The bandit left with nothing and the only thing the maiden had was the gift her bandit gave her and the hopes that they may meet again.

Author's notes: This is a story that was originally going to be a full story, thus the size. I'm thinking about writing a sequel but it depends on the response.


End file.
